finalbleachrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ein Tetsuya
"I make no apologies for my actions. I've promised myself that I'll fight for what I believe in. From now on." - Ein Tetsuya Ein Tetsuya(エインてつや） was the former Head-Captain of the Gotei 13. He was also the former 6th Division Captain and, more prominently, the former 13th Division Captain. His former Lieutenants were Takeo Masashi and Gennosuke Niiro. He was the lover of Akime Okuri. Appearance Ein had a large quantity of black hair, some strands of the back reaching as far down as his elbows. Some front strands reached to just below his nose, while stands on the side tended to go just past his shoulders. He had two earrings on his left ear. One was more like a pin while the other was a small loop that had a smaller circle with even smaller tassels attached to it. He had strikingly dark red eyes. Ein's style of dress was extremely unusual for any Shinigami. It fit into the style of his Noble family, which is a style that is heavily enforced among his family. The fact that it was allowed by the Gotei 13 only showed how high up his family is. Ein wore a loose fitting black, sleeveless shirt under his unusual looking Shihakusho. The neck of the black kosode was lined with even blacker feathers. The back, shoulders, and openings of the sleeves had a complex design of clouds, flowers, and flames, a trademark of almost anything within the Tetsuya family. On each arm he had a small, black arm guard with a simple red design. On his left hand he also had a single silver ring on his middle finger. On his belt he wore his Zanpakutou sheath. The tie for the belt was much longer than was required and the excess rope was simply left there. The sheath also had a design, similar to flames, upon it. Ein wore the usual black hakama. They did not open at the bottom like most others. This was due to the bottoms being covered up by the almost knee high black boots he wore, instead of the usual waraji. Attached to his hakama by a small chain was something like a charm. It was a metal design of about 2 or 3 inches with 5 tassels attached to the bottom. Ein made two additions to his attire near the end of his career. One was a gift from fellow Captain Akime. The gift was a very large, dark red scarf. When wrapped around his neck, the top of it extended up to Ein's chin. One end of the scarf rested in front of him, reaching down to the middle of his torso. The second end was at his back, reaching down to just under his buttocks. The second addition was a stitching into the back of his outfit. This stitching was of the Division insignia in a diamond that was seen on Captain Haoris. Ein's however had his Division's flower symbol directly behind the number unlike most Captain Haoris did. Personality Ein was a good guy to his core. He showed little except kindness to his friends and comrades, and even most strangers, and liked to crack the occasional joke. That said, he did know when he needed to toughen up and give orders. You could say he was a nice mix of seriousness with humor. During both situations, Ein was, more often than not, quiet and soft-spoken. He did know when he needed to be forward, and while he didn't like being so blunt, he was not afraid to do so. Ein was a strong believer in honor. He believed that everyone should believe in, follow, and fight for their own sense of honor. He did realize that honor can mean many things to different people, and embraced and supported each of his comrades in whatever their honor may be. This had its limits though, and wwould impede someone should their sense of honor lead to an unneeded death of themselves or the death of another. Ein did not believe there was anything honorable in a pointless death. The only honorable death is one found fighting for what you believe in. Ein's own sense of honor was completely about protecting what's important to you. What was important to Ein were his friends, family, comrades, and his home. He fought to the ends of the earth for any of these things. Dieing doing just this put Ein at peace at his death. When faced with an enemy, Ein would fight and speak with them with the same respect he showed anyone else. He understood that there would always be conflict, and there would always be two sides to it. This did not make him hate the ones he fought. He understood that the opponent he faced was sure to have reasons for fighting just like he did. Even if Ein didn't agree with those reasons, he wouldn't hate his enemy because of them. He may have fought and defeated his enemies, but he would not kill them. This only held up for as long as the one he faced remained an honorable opponent. If their reasons turned out to be entirely malicious, then Ein would no longer show them any kindness. He would fight them to the death. He did not believe that those who fight only to harm others should be allowed to continue doing so. He knew if they were left alive, they would only bring more harm. Ein did not like taking life, but he would in these situations. Finally, Ein was a heavy believer in the meanings of each Division's flower emblem. He tried his best to uphold what his Division's flower stood for, and tried to get his fellow Captains to do the same. He did understand that each meaning can be interpreted differently and was fine with that. He merely hoped that each Captain tried to represent each meaning in their own way. History Ein was "born" into the Noble house of Tetsuya. As such he was raised in an atmosphere of...Well, whatever he wanted really. As a Noble child he generally received whatever he asked for. A rather sheltered life. A happy one for most. Ein however found it to be incredibly boring. As such he spent a lot of the time sneaking out of his home to venture around. On one of these outings he came across another young boy. This young boy was a resident of Rukongai. He apparently lacked a name. The two quickly formed a bond of friendship, which resulted in Ein sneaking out of his home far more often. The two would have all sorts of crazy adventures together and enjoyed playing with toy swords. One day though their adventures took a turn for the worse. The pair had found their way into a forest on the outskirts of Rukongai. They were there playing swords again, but as they were having their fun a hollow had found its way to them. Obviously, being youngsters the two were frightened almost to death. They were unable to even run away. The hollow attacked them. It was a frightening event, taking the life of Ein's young nameless friend. When the hollow was ready to turn on Ein, he was saved by the timely arrival of a Shinigami Captain. The Captain struck down the hollow in one feel swoop. While deeply saddened by the loss of his friend, he was struck with a sense of awe at his Shinigami savior, forming an intense respect for Shinigami, and even more so of Captains. Though why exactly a Captain was around such a random place was always beyond him. Regardless though, he had become enamored with the Shinigami. Making it his goal to become one. It was a simple matter for him to get into the Shinigami Academy, due to his family pulling some strings. Ein didn't much like that, but admitted that there was no other real way for him to get in. Thus began his career as a Shinigami. Ein excelled at the Academy. Being on the high end of his class at all times. Seemed like he had natural talent. Inevitably the time came when he was ready to leave the academy and enter the Gotei 13. He was moved around a lot, being moved from squad to squad as he rose from one rank to the next. He spent an extensive amount of the time in the 13th Division, as its Lt. He got to know the, then Captain, Prea Planes relatively well during this time. Ein took on Prea's views of the 13th Division standing for hope. Ein eventually became the 13th Division's Captain once Prea was promoted to Head Captain. He eventually succeeded him as the Head Captain as well. Plot COMING SOON! Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Even after his death, Ein was considered one of the best swordsman the Seireitei had ever seen. With monstrous strength and amazing speed, both put together with impeccable skill Ein surely matched up with what they claimed him to be. He was even considered the unofficial Kenpachi at numerous times throughout his life. Hakuda Master: While being far more skilled with a blade, Ein was nothing short of a master combatant even when disarmed. As such, his skill with Hakuda were top notch. Specializing in a style of his own personal making, he was able to put the full brunt of his monstrous strength behind his punches. He had an unusual penchant for headbutts and gut punches. Shunpo Master: While Ein had far more physical strength than he did speed, he was still amazingly fast. Making regular application of Shunpo, he eventually mastered it to a degree comparable to even 2nd Division Captains. He was also skilled in special Shunpo techniques such as Utsusemi and Senka. Immense Spiritual Energy: For a large part of his career he was incredibly deficient in the Reiatsu department, particularly for a Captain class fighter. Sometime before becoming Head-Captain, after communing with his Zanpakuto and unleashing his full potential, his Spiritual Energy skyrocketed, becoming something much more fitting of a Head-Captain. Immense Physical Strength Ein was well known for the sheer level of physical strength that was nothing short of immense. Even other Head-Level combatants had a difficult time of keeping their defenses up against the monstrous level of damage Ein could cause without even using Reiatsu. Immense Endurance/Durability The only thing that could perhaps match his strength was the amount of punishment this man could endure. Zanpakuto Kurohanone(くろはのね） Unreleased Form: Like many Zanpakuto, Kurohanone took the shape of a katana when sealed. The blade had a length of ~27 inches. The handguard was the usual ovular shape and was a darker metallic gray color. The handle shareed this color though less metallic. The diamond patterns on the handle were off-white. The black sheath bareed an intricate design of golden flowers and fire. The only thing that set it apart from any other sealed Zanpakuto was the small chain attached to the hilt. 4 small chains were linked together, and attached to that was a small charm. A wolf's fang, colored pitch black, as per the Zanpakuto's name. Zanpakuto Spirit: Kurohanone: The Spirit of Kurohanone was in the form of a wolf. This wolf was of an average size comparable to a gray wolf. He had pitch black fur covering his entire body, and his eyes were the same deep red as Ein's. Kurohanone's torso was heavily wrapped in metal gray iron chains. If spoken to while in Shikai, these chains were heavily cracked. Mayonaka Ookami Kurohanone: From Shikai to Bankai, Kurohanone made a somewhat drastic change. From his quad pedal wolf form, he now took the form of a bipedal creature that could really only be compared to a werewolf. The chains that binded him in his first form hung loosely about his person, broken. His pitch black fur still covered the entirety of his body. When comparing this form to a werewolf, it would be the more animalistic rendition. He still had his fur, snout, and pointed ears. He lacked any human features other than his body shape. Unlike most representations of an animalistic werewolf, Mayonaka Ookami Kurohanone did not have the hunched back and heavily bent legs. Zanpakuto Spirit Personality: Kurohanone: Kurohanone shared many personality traits with Ein. He, however, was a tad bit more distant, but not any less caring than his master. He was also a much heavier believer in honor than Ein. While Ein may have stopped someone should their sense of honor lead to their own pointless death, or the death of an innocent, Kurohanone would have rather Ein let them follow their own sense of Honor to whatever ends it led to. Even if it led to an unneeded death. Kurohanone also greatly enjoyed fighting. Ein did as well to an extent, but still strove to avoid it unless it was just a friendly duel. Kurohanone on the other hand welcomed it when it came, no matter the situation. They agreed that a victory in battle need not end in death if the person did not deserve it. Kurohanone's standards for who should be spared or not were a tad bit lower than Ein's. Mayonaka Ookami Kurohanone: Mayonaka Ookami Kurohanone's personality was not overly different from his original personality. A few traits were extenuated, however. Firstly, he was now an even heavier believer in honor than before. Secondly, his love of combat was far more evident. Finally, his standards on who deserved death had dropped extensively. While Ein almost instantly would let someone live should they truly seek redemption, and Kurohanone might depending on how bad their actions had been; Mayonaka Ookami Kurohanone believed the only redemption was death. Shikai: Release Command: Kuikorosu Reikou（くいころすれいこう） Release: Ein helds his hand above the hand guard, his palm resting on the flat edge of the blade. While saying "Kuikorosu Reikou...” Ein pulled his hand down across the blade. A dark coloring trailed behind his hand that stuck on the blade. When his hand reached the end, he would it across in front of him, saying "Kurohanone!" As Ein had reached Bankai, he did not need to say anything to release, much less go thru this entire process. If skipping the command, Ein would merely let the dark color cover his blade as he did whatever else. Appearance: Kurohanone retained all the features of its usual katana form, with two small exceptions. The metal gray color of the blade changed to a pitch black color that matched the color of the spirit's fur. Everything else except the blade remained the same color. The chain at the hilt also extended from 4 links to 8. Ability: With every slash or stab of the blade, a trail of pitch black fire erupted with it along the line of the slash. This happened no matter what, even if his attack hit something or not. The fire burned like any other fire when burning on something or someone, though it WAS a strong fire, but when it burned in midair, it would dissipate after a few seconds. Ein and Kurohanone were completely immune to their own fire though. That included burns or even the heat of the fire. Techniques: Shichi; Yuuki（七；ゆうき）: Following a swipe of the blade, an eruption of fire would explode outward around 10-15 feet from where Ein had slashed. The effects of this were best compared to a powerful incendiary grenade. It should be noted that while it could pass by people to reach it's 10-15 foot away destination, it could not bypass walls. This was often used to Ein's advantage by causing a defensive blast by aiming it at the ground at his feet with a stab. Juuichi; Tatakai(十一；たたかい）: With a wide horizontal arc slash in front of him, Ein formed what appeared to be a large black tear in space a chosen distance between 10-20 feet in front of him. The tear was purely esthetic, nothing more than a precursor for the actual attack. The tear was about 10 feet across. About a second after the tear formed, a chain of ten explosions would erupt one by one across the tear. What side they started on was based on the slash that summoned them. Each explosion was 1/4 the size of one of the Shichi; Yuuki blasts. Ni; Shiiku Nani（二；しいきなに）: Ein formed a small softball sized sphere of his black fire at the point of his blade. This was, for lack of a better name, a mine. It could be set for proximity or time. The proximity was as near as one and a half feet, and the time could be set between 30 seconds and five minuets. When set off, it would explode in a very similar manner to Shichi; Yuuki. In addition to the power gained from Bankai, the proximity doubled, as does the high length of time. The short length of time was cut in half as well, meaning it could be set from 15 seconds to ten minuets. Bankai: Name: Mayonaka Ookami Kurohanone（真夜中お上くろはのね） Release: Taking his sheath in his off hand, Ein would place his blade and sheath horizontally in front of him, the top of the sheath touching the bottom of the handle. With a cry of "Bankai!!!” Ein would be surrounded from behind by a half circle of black fire, flowing back aggressively. The fire burned continually as Kurohanone transformed into Mayonaka Ookami Kurohanone. Upon transformation's finish, Ein would yell his Bankai's name. This sequence was not set in stone, but was merely what he'd do if the situation didn't call for a different approach. Description: Mayonaka Ookami Kurohanone was as simple looking as its Shikai. The blade looked exactly the same as it did before its full release. Kurohanone's sheath, however, had transformed into an exact copy of the blade. These two blades were attached at the hilt by a very long, metal gray chain. At the very middle of this chain, the black fang charm from the unreleased and Shikai form could be found attached to the chain. It should also be noted that this chain was just as strong as the actual Zanpakuto blade, meaning it was highly unlikely to be broken. Ability: Kurohanone's abilities from Shikai were greatly expanded on in Bankai. This included all Shikai techniques as well as the fire bursts that followed Ein's slashes. The size, strength, and heat of all fire attacks were doubled from their Shikai counterparts. The chain that attached the two blades had the ability to expand to ridiculous lengths. This ability complemented Ein's tendency to throw one of his blades as a distraction. Techniques: Roku; Kazoku Riyuu（六；かぞくりういい）: Ein pointed a blade, or both, down towards the ground. Fire enveloped the blade before sliding off of it and touching the ground. The flames soon split and erupted in size. The flames soon formed the shape of life size wolves. The number of wolves that could be formed range from 5 with one blade used and 10 with both. These wolves’ actions were controlled not by Ein, but by the spirit Mayonaka Ookami Kurohanone, though obviously Ein had quite a bit of say in their actions. This should mostly be noted, because this allowed them to be controlled even if Ein couldn't see their movements. Their method of attack involved biting down on a foe, then self destructing in a blast that matched the force of a Bankai Shichi; Yuuki. Juu; Kibou（十；希望）: Ein swiped his blade across the air in front of him and then held it out to his side. As he did so, a huge wall of black fire formed around an area of Ein's choosing, almost always in a circle, but could in theory be used other ways. The fire reached to the sky as far as most eyes can see. The fire couldn't be put out with water, spiritual or otherwise, and any holes blasted in it with energy based attacks reformed almost instantly. There was little chance of escape. This was generally used to keep an opponent locked in combat with him and him alone. No interruptions and no escape. Or at least that was the usual plan. Ichi; Shin & Seijun（いち；しん＆せいじゅん）: Always used in conjunction with a circular Juusan; Kibou to keep the damage within the area, and to make it harder to dodge. Ein begans by standing directly in the center of the circle of fire. Ein then held his blades hilt to hilt in a stance similar to the Bankai release stance. More black fire would begin to swirl around him, growing extensively in size and strength until it formed what could only be called a tornado of fire. The size of the tornado was kept in check by the size of the Juusan; Kibou. This was easily Ein's strongest technique. Zanpakutou Type: Reiatsu Physical Abilities Stats Speed/Agility: 300 Strength/Defense: 500 Reiatsu: 200 List of Kido: Bakudo: 1. Sai 8. Seki Hado: 1. Shou 4. Byakurai 31. Shakkaho Trivia *Ein was played by NinjaChocobo and was Ninja's main character from his joining of the site until his death. Kamoku Taka was Ein's replacement as his main character. *Ein was the second longest running character at the time of his death, beaten only by Wonrenrei. *Ein was the weakest Kido using Captain multiple times during his career and was the only Head-Captain to not be proficient in their use. *Ein was sometimes considered the unofficial Kenpachi due to his massive strength and sword skills throughout his career. *Ein had minimal luck with his Lieutenants, the two he had both hating him at least at one point in their tenure. *Both positions he held after his original tenure as 6th Division Captain were inherited from Prea Planes. *Most of Ein's possessions, including his scarf and cat, have transferred hands to his former Lieutenant Niiro. *Both of his prominent possessions were gifts from Akime. *Ein's former nickname was the "Onyx Blade." This was changed to "The Midnight Blaze" after a suggestion by Prea. *Ein was associated with a dark red color. *NinjaChocobo has had one character heavily stacked into each one of the 3 Stats. Ein was the character heavily stacked in the Strength/Defense Stat. Quotes * "I don't know how this turned into a war, but I assure you we don't want this. Yet, if we must have it, I can also assure you that we will end it." * "I am a member of the 13th Division. I do not own it. I just lead it. The 13th Division belongs to everyone in it. If I claimed to own it, I'd have to claim to own every single member. They are my friends and comrades. I don't own any of them." * "Desperate? Are you kidding? Don't you know me better than that? I never asked for this. I never wanted this. This isn't the type of fight I enjoy..." * "I'm offering you only one chance at redemption. We will work with you for now, but the second you don't have the world's best interests at heart. The second you harm one of my people. The second you betray us...I can't promise what I'll do." * (Gennosuke Niiro on Ein)"I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, there is no captain in the Gotei 13 I admire more." Notable Battles *Ein Tetsuya, Akime Okuri, and Gennosuke Niiro VS Wrath(Victory, Ein's Death) Notable Missions *A New World Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Deceased